Elerethe Wintershade
Elerethe Wintershade, Watcher Captain, former Sentinel Captain, Sergeant-Major in the Alliance Military, is a Night Elf Warden. She has seen much combat, as her scars would betray, and wears it with pride. She was born in Winterspring, some years after the War of the Ancients, which her parents both participated in as resistors against the Legion and the corrupted Highborne. Having recently been promoted to a Warden, Elerethe has been taking new steps in her attempts to bring order to the many lands of the Alliance, and to rid the world further of the demons she so despises. Though often working alone or with some of the Watchers under her command, she will employ herself to various organizations as a bounty hunter and general soldier. Currently, she is employed by the Silverdale Promontory as a bounty hunter. Biography Elerethe was born in Winterspring, approximately 770 years after the War of the Ancients, her mother priestess who fought with Jarod Shadowsong's resistance, while her father was a druid and part of Malfurion Stormrage's druids. They met at the end of the war, after Illidan attempted to create a second well and was imprisoned, and moved to the land of Winterspring when the war had been settled. Elerethe was born in the dead of the winter, days after a storm had passed, so her parents were buried in their home for several days, Elerethe was nearly a week old the first time she went outside, though due to the cold, it was for but a moment. She grew up in Winterspring with her parents raising frost sabers for most of her early life, and befriended one in particular, which she named Stormchill, when it covered her when they were caught in a blizzard, keeping her warm. Despite being in the middle of a thick storm, he did not shake. She was born with amber eyes, bit with a slight red tinge to them. Her father taught her some of her tracking skills, while her mother taught her the ways of a priestess and how to fight. When she was of age, she was taken to Darnassus, where she joined the Sisterhood and became a priestess. She served some time in the Sentinels as healer and scout, eventually joining the ranks of the Huntresses. She was a healer and tracker in the Third War, and even saw her people come close to the brink of extinction when she heard news of the battle of Mount Hyjal and the fall of Archimonde. When she finished serving actively in the Sentinels, she enlisted in the Alliance's army. She served as a scout and ranger within the military, being promoted to the rank of corporal quickly due to her previous military experience. She served in the Northrend campaign, initially being deployed in the Howling Fjord and fighting with the Alliance forces up through to Icecrown and then to the very Citadel itself. Though she participated in the assault that cleared the path for the force that killed Arthas Menethil, she was not directly part of that group, instead remaining outside with the other forces to keep the Scourge forces at bay. Once her tour in Northrend ended, and after several acts of valor and successful missions, she was promoted to Sergeant-Major and discharged honorably. She then rejoined the Sentinels, which led to her joining the Watchers. She was patrolling through Darkshore when she came across a group of adventurers of various races, though two were Horde races identifying as independent and non-combatants. While she was investigating their claims of a corruption plaguing the furbolgs nearby her patrol, one of the member was revealed to have been a demon disguising herself. The demon corrupted her loyal saber, causing him to go rabid beyond all healing, forcing Elerethe to put him down. It deeply scarred the priestess, and caused a crisis of faith for her, as few of her attacks were working against the demoness. She then called forth Elune to smite the demoness, succeeding and causing the demoness to flee. She was severely wounded, and her saber was dead. The once-beautiful, innocent priestess was forever changed. She then grew to despise demons and warlocks, vowing to kill any she came across, as long as it was within her power. This attracted the attention of the Watchers, due to her vast experience in combat as well. After passing through several trials to join the Watchers, she was undesirably present for the Purge that took place after Maiev Shadowsong returned. Being suspicious of her fellow Watchers for their unquestioning loyalty to Maiev over the people they were assigned to keep protected, she fought against her fellow Watchers during the Purge and helped keep many others safe from her overzealous fellows. Despite this, she was still questioned, and her loyalty was proven to be to Darnassus and the Night Elven people above all else. After this, and due to the low number of Watchers, she was given an opportunity to prove herself worthy of command by hosting a purging campaign through Desolace. After killing a large faction of Legion-loyal Satyrs and warlocks, she was given the honorable rank of Warden and promoted to captain. In recent days, she has offered her experience and prowess to the Silverdale Promontory, making a name for herself as a cold, stern, and merciless fighter. Appearance Elerethe is an average-height, but extremely well-built Night Elf. She has many scars, notably the ones on her face. She has one running down her left jawline from her temple, which she received from Stormchill before he was put down. She also has a scar running down the right side of her lips from just under her nose to her chin, one across her forehead, another down her right cheek, two sets of knife marks across her neck, and a a straight scar running down her right eye from her forehead to the mid of her cheek. She also has four scars across her stomach from swords, and a wound in her shoulder from an arrow. She has reddish amber eyes, and teal hair. She carries herself confidently and firmly, making it obvious how much experience she has in a military setting. Armaments "Razor of the Goddess": Elerethe's Warden blade, though it bears little more than a nickname currently. "Winter Gale": Elerethe's trusty bow, crafted from wood and given small markings in Darnassian as tributes to the Goddess, so that her aim is true. Warden Armor: Scratched in several areas, but remarkably well-kept. Ornate but no less effective. OOC Information Character inspiration: Tyrande Whisperwind (Originally), Maiev Shadowsong (Later, partial). (Every super hero need his) Theme Music: Regulator - Clutch OOC character age: 4 years Fun Fact: I originally made Elerethe as a pure progression character, giving her only experience in the Sentinels as a healer and scout, and her main focus was being a priestess, and due to her dedication, she could have become a Priestess of the Moon at one point, which I had planned as her prestige. However, when she was done ICly serving in the Stormwind military (I.E. when the guild she was in died) and she rejoined the Sentinels, the crisis of faith caused by her killing her Saber (which was triggered completely by players just by chance, none of us knew that the person was a demon), and so because of that, I decided to make two branching paths for her, one ending with her as a Warden, the other with her managing to regain her footing and follow the path of a priestess to its end. However, she never truly moved on from that day, and it began to consume her, leading her to become what she is. Fun Fact: Elerethe was started on Paragon, but I brought her here so I could have a character to bring into public phases, but ironically, she's becoming less and less of a public character outside of the Promontory. (more at request) Category:Night Elf Category:Warden Category:Back story